


KuroShou Prompts & Headcanons ***BokuKuroShou Included as well***

by Seroumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a lot of baby daishou because i love him so god damn much, really underated, some bokuroshou because i want to., suguru is underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seroumu/pseuds/Seroumu
Summary: I just wrote so many prompts & headcanons because your boy a big ass softie
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Daishou Suguru, Bokuto Koutarou/Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Bed Head

\- Daishou actually likes Kuroo’s messy bed head and loved to play with it during their free times. He got upset once when Kuroo came home with a really nice hairdo.


	2. Rough Start

\- Before Kuroo and Daishou started dating, they had a rough start with each other, which isn’t surprising for their teammates. Their coaches wanted them to get along, even if they were on opposite teams, so when they decided to host a small get together, Tetsurou and Suguru headed inside the locker rooms, trying to talk everything out and get along at least a little bit, but it ended up with them making out in the end, giving each other hot kisses on the lips, sucking on each other’s necks, pulling on each others hair, and not giving each other personal space. They continued to do this all the time, excusing themselves in order to meet up with the other male, then hanging out and kissing each other. Though their relationship wasn’t official, they did say that they would date just to see how it went. They weren’t even going to be shocked if it didn’t work out. Kuroo ended up falling head over heels over Daishou, feeling slightly jealous anytime Suguru looked in someone else’s direction during practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah


	3. Lunch !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having two amazing cooks is great

Daishou **and** Kuroo would take turns cooking for each other, and they are pretty good at making dishes. Kuroo wanted to learn to cook for Daishou a few days after they got together, so he secretly took cooking classes until Daishou found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make my own food


	4. Brush the Bed Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo likes his rooster hair

Kuroo never liked getting his hair done, so when Daishou suggested braiding his hair, he was not having it and kept squirming around. Daishou had to keep his boyfriend busy by talking with him about his day or what they would be having for lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou really acts like a cat, change my mind.


	5. Happy or Upset Tetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He's doing it again' shush i love doing this so much

Kuroo would call Daishou “Suguru” whenever he was in a good and happy mood and “ **Daishou** ” when he was upset about anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Suguru, and you hear Kuroo go 'Daishou.' How would you feel?


	6. Insomnia

Sometimes Daishou would stay awake for hours due to his insomnia, so Kuroo would lay with him and sing a few songs until his boyfriend fell asleep in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday :-: I was really busy with school and everything


	7. Besos

Kuroo and Daishou love showering each other with praises and kisses, saying things like: _“You’re really handsome, you’re pretty, I love you so much”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapter because I feel bad for not posting


	8. Sick {1/2}

When Kuroo got sick, Daishou went into full Boyfriend Mode and prepared everything for his sick ‘little’ boyfriend, starting with soup, a nice warm bath, a fresh pair of clothes, a heating pad, a comfortable bed, and a loving boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being sick sucks


	9. Sick {2/2}

If  **Daishou** got sick, Kuroo would do everything in the house, allowing Suguru to get some rest and feel better. He would bring out the ‘emergency blanket’ and place it around his boyfriend as he drank his warm hot chocolate with baby marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember getting sick so many times, it was just horrible


	10. Habit {1/?}

Tetsuro has a habit of always waking up around 2 in the morning due to his messed up schedule to check up on his friend Kozume, so whenever he wakes up and tries to get off the bed, Suguru grabs his arms and whines, telling him that it isn’t morning yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sleep so late, even on school nights


	11. Donuts >:D

Daishou loves donuts. He loves any type of donuts. He likes strawberry frosted donuts, cinnamon sugar donuts, marble frosted donuts, apple crumb donut, chocolate kreme donuts, vanilla frosted donuts, boston kreme pie donuts, chocolate frosted donuts, powdered sugar donuts, cruller donuts, glazed donuts, chocolate donuts, old fashion donuts and blueberry donuts, so every friday, Kuroo would bring or take Daishou for some donuts. The only donuts that Suguru does not accept is jelly filled donuts, but Tetsurou absolutely loves those types of donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what type of donuts are your favorites? Mine are old fashioned


	12. Habit {2/?}

Suguru also has a habit, and that is sleep talking. Tetsuro caught his boyfriend talking in his sleep at one point, and it was the cutest thing in his entire life.


	13. Upsetti Spagetti

If Kuroo comes home after practice upset, Daishou and him would talk about it during lunch, Daishou calling his boyfriend “Tetsu” to relax and calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry again for posting so late. I have so much work to do, with school and taking care of my brother. I can't even watch over myself and how i am doing anymore.


	14. Music

Daishou is very fond of old artists, such as Mother Mother “Verbatim”, "Hayloft" and “Wrecking Ball”, Mitski “Me and My Husband”, SIX “Get Down”, Superfruit “GUY.exe” and “Fantasy”, and Grace VanderWaal. Tetsuro sees him listening to those artists when he is cleaning or cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me writing songs that I like from these artists


	15. Cinammon

Daishou and Kuroo go to the mall one day and they see a cinnamon station, Daishou grabs some cinnamon bites and Kuroo just looks at him and says “cannibalism”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the mall with My dad and my two sisters so we could get some clothes for my older sister's wedding. It was the first time I have ever been in a mall, and it was awesome


	16. Height Difference

Kuroo always loves to bring up the height difference between him and Daishou, making him puff out his cheeks and say that he is older by 5 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daishou is perfect for head pats, change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and post everyday for these prompts only because I am a nice guy who is a sucker for soft Daishou


End file.
